Sensations
by mutinecherry
Summary: Alice avait son miroir, Narnia son armoire, Dorothy ses souliers argentés. Et si Bella avait son journal? Elle ne se souvient plus la couleur de la pilule, bleue? Rouge? Mais elle a plongé, tout au fond du terrier. Deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin... "Tout ce qu'il est possible de croire, est un miroir de vérité." alors rêve ou réalité?
1. Chapter 1

_Alice avait son miroir, Narnia son armoire, Dorothy ses souliers argentés. Et si Bella avait son journal?_

 _Elle ne se souvient plus la couleur de la pilule, bleue? Rouge? Mais elle a plongé, tout au fond du terrier. Deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin..._

 _ **"**_ _ **Tout ce qu'il est possible de croire, est un miroir de vérité." (Proverbes de l'enfer).**_ _Ou du paradis ? Bella n'aurait su le dire, les lignes de la réalité se troublent, se dissipent dans les brumes oniriques. Le réel se dissout dans le mirage où flotte le rêve. Il ne reste de ce songe qu'une traînée de poussière au parfum limpide de réalité. Les perceptions se voilent... ombres mouvantes d'un théâtre chinois. Alors, rêve ou réalité ?_

 _ **Bonjour ! Ça fait un moment que les premiers chapitres de cette histoire sont écrits. Il y en aura cinq.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Si vous demandiez à ses amis de vous parler d'elle ils vous répondraient très certainement que Bella était une jeune femme rêveuse, un peu mystérieuse aussi. Ils vous diraient qu'elle poursuivait ses rêves avec acharnement et que son violon était le compagnon le plus fidèle qu'on lui connaissait.

Ce matin-là lorsque le réveil sonna avant le lever du soleil Bella bondit hors de son lit. C'était lundi et il était hors de question d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard au cours le plus important de la journée.

Elle étira méthodiquement chacun de ses membres en terminant par ses doigts qui aujourd'hui encore seraient longuement sollicités.

La sérénade mélancolique de Tchaïkovski raisonna dans l'appartement et Bella mit la cafetière en marche, avant de se glisser sous la douche.

Il y avait deux raisons pour lesquelles Bella adorait vivre dans ce minuscule studio au cœur du 19ème arrondissement de Paris. D'abord pour sa proximité avec le conservatoire où elle faisait ses études et ensuite pour l'architecture bizarre de ce bloc d'immeubles. Sa fenêtre donnait sur le toit du bâtiment d'à côté. Comme chaque matin Bella s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, adossée à la vitre pour boire son café. Elle savourait son goût acidulé qui se distillait sur sa langue. Ses pieds nus caressaient le zinc froid et doux, elle aimait cette sensation tout comme elle aimait cette vue sur les toits de Paris qui à cette heure étaient encore tout nimbés du bleu de l'aube. Le printemps était déjà bien avancé, il faisait bon, les oiseux piaillaient. A l'horizon on voyait poindre les premières lueurs de l'aurore, le ciel se teintait de rose et d'or. Bella respira à pleins poumons le parfum du matin, l'atmosphère était empreinte de sérénité, c'était son moment préféré de la journée, elle avait la sensation que Paris tout entier lui appartenait du haut de sa fenêtre.

Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps d'en profiter davantage. C'était une nouvelle semaine qui commençait, et avec elle la promesse de nombreuses heures de travail. Bella avait passé le week-end loin de Paris et elle était contente de retrouver son chez-elle. Les deux jours à aider sa famille à déménager la maison d'une vieille tante l'avaient épuisée. Elle jeta un regard au livre posé sur sa table de nuit qu'elle avait trouvé dans le grenier de cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le parcourir encore mais la vieille et épaisse couverture de cuir brun l'avait intriguée, elle avait aimé en caresser la texture granuleuse. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait rapporté avec elle, quelque chose dans ce livre l'attirait. Ça avait tout l'air d'être un journal intime, un instant elle avait pensé que sa tante avait pu l'écrire. Mais la première page était une sorte de préface qui présentait sa propriétaire, une femme qui approchait sa trentième année et qui répondrait au prénom de Kathleen, sa tante s'appelait Esmée, aucun rapport... Bella avait hâte d'être au soir pour savoir ce qu'il contenait vraiment.

Son sac dans une main, son violon dans l'autre, elle attrapa ses clés avant de sortir. Les marches de bois du minuscule escalier craquèrent sous ses pas. La petite cour était déserte et silencieuse mais lorsque la porte cochère se referma d'un claquement sec le vacarme sur le boulevard dissipa le silence.

Bella avait à peine une dizaine de minutes de marche pour se rendre au conservatoire et elle appréciait beaucoup de ne pas avoir à prendre le métro, surtout ce matin alors qu'il faisait si doux.

A peine fut-elle entrée dans l'immense bâtiment blanc à l'architecture moderne et presque futuriste que sa meilleure amie lui sauta dessus. Au sens presque littéral du terme. Alice était un petit bout de femme, aussi mince que minuscule, légère comme une plume, comme toute ballerine qui se respecte et débordante de vie. Elle suivait des études de danse classique et arrivait bientôt au terme de son cursus.

 _ **"-Salut les filles! Pas le temps de papoter ce matin je suis déjà en retard! On se retrouve à la pause!"**_ La grande blonde qui venait de passer comme une tornade c'était Rosalie, danseuse elle aussi, département danse moderne, elle avait quelques années de plus qu'Alice et Bella. Pour compléter leur petit groupe il manquait Jasper, le frère de Rosalie et très certainement futur petit ami d'Alice, du moins c'était ce que cette dernière espérait. Étudiant en musicologie, il avait une voix magnifique et un talent inné pour la guitare. Mais ce matin il manquait à l'appel, au grand désespoir d'Alice qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques en direction de la porte.

Bella arriva la première dans la salle de répétition. Elle sortit son violon et joua quelques notes pour vérifier qu'il était bien accordé. Les sons raisonnaient longtemps dans la pièce sombre à l'acoustique parfaite. Les autres étudiants ne tardèrent pas à arriver ainsi que le professeur. Le cours dura deux longues heures pendant lesquelles Bella travailla avec acharnement. Lorsqu'il prit fin, ses doigts brûlaient un peu et elle était plutôt contente que le cours suivant soit théorique.

Le professeur voulut s'entretenir quelques minutes avec elle de l'audition qu'elle passerait le lendemain, si bien que lorsqu'elle sortit les autres avaient déserté et elle allait devoir courir pour être à l'heure à son prochain cours.

En parcourant à la hâte le couloir à peine éclairé des studios de répétition Bella croisa un étudiant qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu encore. Elle en était certaine, elle s'en serait souvenu. Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine plus d'une fraction de seconde mais Bella en fut presque pétrifiée. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu des iris verts aussi magnifiques. Ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude sombre étaient parsemés d'éclats dorés qui donnaient à son regard un éclat presque incandescent. Elle aurait pu se noyer dans ces yeux-là, ils l'hypnotisaient et pourtant cette rencontre ne dura guerre plus de temps qu'un battement de cil, avant qu'elle n'ait pu capter quoi que soit d'autre de cet étudiant mystérieux il l'avait déjà dépassée et s'éloignait dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

Bella se reprit et accéléra le pas, cette fois-ci elle était vraiment en retard!

Tout le reste de là journée elle eut un mal fou à se concentrer. Le regard vert l'obsédait, la hantait. Même Alice qui était capable d'animer à elle seule une conversation trouva Bella étrangement silencieuse au déjeuner, mais elle mit ça sur le compte du stress de l'audition du lendemain et ne questionna pas son amie.

Bella se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle après les cours et elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à répéter le morceau qu'elle présenterait le lendemain. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir des voisins plutôt sympas que la musique de son violon ne semblait pas déranger.

A mesure que les notes lancinantes s'écoulaient dans l'air du soir le stress qui lui nouait le ventre s'apaisait, disparaissait. Jouer était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux.

Une fois dans son lit elle rêva de longues minutes à ce fabuleux regard vert, elle tentait de se remémorer les traits du visage de ce mystérieux étudiant mais en vain... leur rencontre avait été trop brève.

Avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre posé sur la table de nuit. Elle l'avait totalement oublié. Longtemps elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la couverture épaisse avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. C'était un de journal intime à l'écriture manuscrite élégante, l'encre était un peu terne et la calligraphie était celle d'une époque passée.

 _"L'Éternel Dieu forma l'homme de la poussière de la terre, il souffla dans ses narines un souffle de vie et l'homme devint un être vivant."* (La genèse)_

 _Dieu créa l'homme au sixième jour et pour achever sa création il lui fit don des sens, telle une grâce divine. On peut légitimement supposer qu'il lui fit d'abord don de la vue pour que l'homme puisse jouir de la beauté merveilleuse du monde._

 _Voici le contenu du billet que je reçu le matin du premier jour. La gouvernante me l'avait apporté pendant ma toilette, elle ignorait qui en était l'expéditeur, le porteur avait tu le nom de celui qui l'employait._

 _Au dos du billet une adresse et un rendez-vous pour le soir même avaient été griffonnés. Devais-je m'y rendre? Ou était-il plus prudent d'ignorer cette curieuse missive? Je congédiais ma gouvernante le temps d'y réfléchir._

 _Mon cœur était pris d'une excitation mêlée de crainte. J'avais une envie certaine de me rendre à ce mystérieux rendez-vous... C'était une distraction bienvenue dans mon quotidien terne, ce pli d'un inconnu mettait un peu de sel dans la morosité de ma vie._

 _Ma décision était prise, je m'y rendrais malgré les risques que cela comportait, cette invitation était pour le moins étrange! Mon époux était en voyage depuis de longues semaines déjà, rien ne m'empêcher de sauter à pieds joints dans cette drôle d'aventure qui aurait au moins le mérite de me distraire!_

Sur le reste de la page s'étendait le dessin d'un œil particulièrement bien réalisé. La curiosité de Bella était piquée, elle tourna la page pour découvrir avec consternation que seulement quelques lignes de texte étaient visibles, le reste avait été effacé par le temps et les mauvaises conditions de conservation du journal.

 _M'apprêter pour ce curieux rendez-vous avait était un casse tête sans nom! J'avais choisi une robe neutre, suffisamment habillée mais sans l'être trop, d'une couleur violine élégante qui pouvait s'accorder à toutes les occasions._

 _Seul mon cocher, par la force des choses connaissait ma destination, aucun de mes domestiques ne savait où je me rendais._

 _La voiture s'engagea dans une allée bordée de grands chênes au bout de laquelle on distinguait un manoir aux proportions plus que confortables qui se dressait dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante._

 _La cour était déserte, le pas des chevaux sur le pavé semblait résonner longtemps et sinistrement. Dans quoi m'étais-je donc laissée entraîner?_

 _Je regardai ma voiture s'éloigner avant de me décider à gravir le perron de pierres blanches. La porte massive était ornée d'un heurtoir doré. Avant que je puisse tendre la main pour m'en saisir la porte s'ouvrit. Je m'engouffrai dans ce que je devinais être le hall du manoir mais l'obscurité totale m'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit... Je ne pouvais même pas distinguer la présence de celui qui avait ouvert la porte, j'avais comme soudain perdu l'usage de ma vue..._

Et le récit s'arrêtait là, le reste de la page était totalement effacé, on ne pouvait encore que deviner quelques restes d'encre, mais pas le moindre mot.

Bella poussa un soupir de frustration, juste au moment où les choses devenaient palpitantes!

Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages, mais la même chose se répétait à chaque fois, un début de ce que l'on pouvait appeler un chapitre, un dessin et plus rien...

De dépit elle jeta le journal sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière, il fallait dormir maintenant! Demain était une journée importante, pas de temps à perdre avec des journaux intimes presque totalement effacés!

Un des soucis majeur de son appartement était l'impossibilité de dormir dans une obscurité complète. Les lueurs d'un Paris en permanence illuminé pénétraient jusque dans sa chambre. Bella avait grandi à la campagne et elle avait eu un mal fou à s'habituer à ces nuits pleines de lumière. Elle plongea la tête entre ses deux oreillers et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

L'obscurité, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'obscurité, un noir dense et épais, comme une nuit sans lune, une obscurité à perdre la raison. Bella essayait de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'y parvenait pas, ses paupières étaient comme paralysées, pourtant tout le reste de son corps se mouvait avec facilité, elle était devenue aveugle, c'était la seule explication plausible à cette nuit qui la noyait.

Elle toucha son visage, sur ses yeux on avait noué un bandeau de ce qui semblait être de la soie tant le textile était doux et léger, presque sans consistance, si bien que Bella n'avait pas deviné sa présence avant que ses doigts ne se posent dessus.

Rassurée elle poursuivit son chemin. Ses jambes avaient l'air douées d'une volonté propre et la portaient sans qu'elle ne sache où elles l'entraînaient.

Sous ses pieds nus elle sentait la caresse douce et lisse des dalles de pierres qui n'étaient ni chaudes ni froides, mais plutôt d'une agréable fraîcheur.

Bella avait l'impression d'être vêtue d'un tissu léger et délicat qui semblait couler sur sa peau comme de la soie liquide. Ne pouvant le voir elle toucha le vêtement pour en deviner la forme, c'était une sorte de nuisette ou de robe minuscule dont le bas caressait ses cuisses nues. Au niveau de sa poitrine qui paraissait généreusement découverte elle sentit sous ses doigts le grain et les dessins caractéristiques d'une dentelle fine et soyeuse.

L'étoffe caressait plus sa peau qu'elle ne l'habillait et Bella devait avouer que la sensation était agréable en dépit de l'angoisse oppressante qu'elle sentait peser sur sa poitrine.

Où était-elle? Dans qu'elle dimension avait-elle basculée?

Malgré l'obscurité ses pas n'étaient pas hésitants, si elle ne savait pas où elle allait eux semblaient le savoir. Elle tendit les bras devant elle puis sur les côtés, telle une funambule en quête de repères. Sa main qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait touché que du vide finit par entrer en contact avec un mur de pierres froides et rugueuses. La pièce n'était pas si vaste, peut-être déambulait-elle dans un couloir... Bella décida de laisser sa main sur le mur pour se guider dans l'obscurité.

Bientôt la pierre laissa sa place à un panneau de bois travaillé. Une porte... une porte qui semblait entrouverte d'après le courant d'air tiède qui effleura la peau presque nue de Bella. Elle s'engouffra dans cette ouverture, ça lui paraissait être la chose à faire à cet instant.

L'atmosphère ici était bien plus lourde, bien plus chaude et presque humide, comme celle d'une nuit d'orage. Un capiteux parfum d'encens embaumait l'air. Bella qui se sentait vaguement angoissée tout à l'heure éprouvait maintenant d'autres sensations. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose qui crépitait, comme de l'électricité, une excitation diffuse qui faisait hérisser sa peau. Oui une nuit d'orage chaude et vibrante, elle aurait presque pu entendre le roulement du tonnerre. Mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le claquement de la porte qui se refermait derrière elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas sentit le moindre souffle d'air.

Ses sens étaient en alerte, décuplés, tout en elle se dressait, se tendait pour compenser la perte de sa vue. Sa peau était parcourue de frémissements et une angoisse mêlée d'une curieuse excitation serrait son ventre.

Bella se sentait épiée, observée. Il y avait quelque chose derrière elle dont l'intensité du regard lui brûlait la nuque. A mesure qu'elle avançait dans cette pièce saturée d'une lourde touffeur la chose dans son dos semblait se rapprocher silencieusement. Elle sentait sa présence, sa chaleur paraissait effleurer sa peau délicatement. Elle n'étendait rien et pouvait encore moins le voir mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, autour d'elle. Quelqu'un qui guidait implicitement ses pas vers l'extrémité de la pièce avant de silencieusement lui ordonner de s'arrêter. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé, par un son n'avait troublé le silence pesant mais Bella savait avec une surprenante certitude qu'elle avait atteint sa destination.

 _Allonge-toi..._ Ce fut un murmure, un murmure à peine plus sonore qu'un souffle d'air, si bien que Bella n'était pas certaine d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit et pourtant elle s'allongea. Son corps s'affaissa avant même qu'elle en ait consciemment pris la décision.

Elle s'étendit sur la surface moelleuse de ce qui devait être un lit.

Puis plus rien... la sensation de la présence à ses côtés disparut. Bella ne ressentait maintenant que sa respiration, rendue lourde et profonde par la moiteur étouffante de l'air et les pulsations de son cœur qui résonnaient dans tout son corps. Elle sentait le flux rapide de son sang battre dans son oreille, dans le bout de ses doigts et le long de son ventre.

Alors que sa conscience s'endormait sous l'effet de la chaleur et que Bella était happée par un tourbillon de sommeil, le lit à ses côtés sembla s'affaisser. Elle voulu tendre la main pour vérifier la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle mais elle ne put trouver la force de lever son bras, son corps était comme paralysé, comme au milieu d'un rêve.

Un doigt, ou ce qu'elle imaginait être un doigt à la peau froide glissa sur le dos de son pied et remonta doucement le long de son mollet pour venir s'échouer à la naissance de sa cuisse. Le contraste entre le froid qui l'effleurait et sa peau brûlante et fiévreuse la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Elle sentait des perles de sueurs courir le long de ses seins alors cette fraîcheur était plus qu'agréable. Mais au moment où elle se fit cette réflexion le contact cessa. Elle aurait voulu se contorsionner à la rechercher de cette caresse délicate mais elle ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir.

 _Ressens, ressens simplement..._ Le murmure encore, si bas qu'elle n'était pas sure de l'avoir entendu. Peut-être finalement qu'il venait simplement de ses propres pensées.

Le contact frais et doux revient, mais cette fois ce fut celui d'une main. D'abord un effleurement presque imperceptible puis une caresse qui refroidit sa peau brûlante entre son cou et ses seins.

Bella sentait les pointes de ces derniers s'ériger à la recherche de plus de contact, avide de plus de caresses mais la main ne paraissait pas décidée à les combler. Elle s'égarait maintenant du côté de son ventre toujours couvert par l'étoffe fine et soyeuse. Bella sentait la bulle d'excitation enfler au plus profond d'elle, le plaisir était plus fort chaque fois que la main la touchait mais elle avait à peine le temps de le goûter que le contact cessait, la laissant démunie, haletante et consumée par la frustration. Des gémissements de dépit se mêlaient aux souffles de plaisir qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

Privée de la vue elle n'avait que le toucher pour deviner ce qui l'entourait, et cela décuplait ses sensations. Elle était sans cesse ballottée entre plaisirs et incertitudes.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la main douce qui parfois daignait s'égarer sur sa peau fiévreuse. C'était une main d'homme, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, une main virile aux doigts longs et puissants sur lesquels on devinait quelques callosités qui griffaient la peau sensible et fine de ses cuisse, rendant le plaisir plus vif encore.

Bella savait que son intimité était trempée de désir, elle se languissait de sentir la main se rapprocher de son centre si chaud et humide mais l'homme semblait obstinément décidé à ignorer cet endroit, il se contentait d'effleurer le bas de son ventre qui se contractait délicieusement au passage de ses doigts, il caressait ses cuisses que Bella aurait voulu resserrer pour emprisonner la main entre elles. Mais elle était démunie, impuissante et paralysée.

La main se posa sur la sienne, les doigts de l'homme se lièrent aux siens tout en les caressant, doucement, presque tendrement. Cette caresse anodine et langoureuse fit redescendre la tension qui comprimait le bas-ventre de Bella. Ce fut comme si toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se relâchaient en même temps. Ce moment de répit était bienvenu tant la tension qui avait ravagé son corps était insoutenable.

Le sommeil commençait à la reprendre dans ses filets, elle se laissait doucement dériver mais avant qu'elle ne fût totalement endormie l'homme posa leurs deux mains enlacées sur le ventre de Bella qui sentit instantanément l'excitation courir sur sa peau à mesure que leurs doigts liés la caressaient. La main de l'homme guidait la sienne et elle s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir qui doucement l'embrasait de nouveau. Elle se sentit vivre sous ce toucher, ses seins, qui tendus exigeaient la caresse, son ventre brûlant, ses cuisses qui seules s'ouvraient comme une invitation et enfin leurs mains se posèrent sur son pubis.

Les doigts de l'homme effleurèrent à peine son intimité chaude et mouillée. Bella poussa une longue complainte de désir. La tension était revenue, insoutenable, les vagues de plaisir enflaient dans son ventre.

 _Touche-toi... touche-toi pour moi..._

Paralysée, elle ne l'était plus, c'était comme si le murmure lui avait redonné le contrôle de ses gestes. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur ses épaules, il la fit se redresser pour caler sous elle un oreiller. Cette position à demi-assise obligeait son ventre à se contracter, décuplant la tension en elle.

Les doigts de l'homme cajolèrent le creux de son cou alors que ceux de Bella se perdaient dans la chaleur entre ses cuisses. Du bout de l'index elle récoltât les perles humides de son plaisir et vient effleurer le petit renflement nerveux qui tressaillit au passage de ses doigts. Son ventre se serra et ses hanches ruèrent à la recherche de plus de sensations que Bella ne tarda pas à se donner en effectuant des petits cercles à peine appuyés autour de son bouton gorgé de désir. A mesure que sa caresse se faisait plus ferme, moins timide et plus rythmée le plaisir gonflait comme son clitoris qui n'en finissait plus de réclamer de l'attention. Bella sentait le plaisir couler d'elle alors que son bassin accompagnait le mouvement de ses doigts.

Toujours noyée dans l'obscurité elle n'avait d'autres images que celles que son imagination produisait pour aiguiser son excitation. Elle imaginait les yeux verts, les yeux verts intenses et profonds qu'elle avait croisés dans la journée, elle les imaginait maintenant posés sur elle qui se languissant de plaisir.

Les doigts de l'homme étaient toujours perdus dans son cou et elle imagina que c'étaient ceux de l'étudiant mystérieux.

La bulle dans son ventre qui n'avait cessé de gonfler était sur le point d'éclater. Bella glissa un doigt en elle alors que son pouce effleurait une nouvelle fois son bouton fiévreux. Un courant électrique la parcouru tout entière, ses orteils se recourbèrent alors que les vagues de plaisir déferlaient sur elle, en elle.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Bella pour redescendre du nuage de volupté sur lequel ses caresses l'avaient envoyée. Elle laissa tomber ses mains sur le lit, repue de plaisir, enfin délivrée de la tension qui n'avait cessé de croire en elle mais l'homme mystérieux semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Ses doigts froids prirent la place de ceux de Bella sur son ventre, il la caressa doucement, la cajola alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir refluer par vague.

Il glissa sur ses jambes, dans le creux de ses genoux et retomba doucement sur ses cuisses. A mesure que ses doigts froids parcouraient sa peau Bella sentait la tension renaître en elle, elle couvait comme un feu presque étouffé mais pas tout à fait endormi. Le désir était toujours là quelque part, tapi dans le fond de son ventre et il ne demandait qu'à se réveiller au passage des doigts qui l'effleuraient.

 _Continue... n'arrête pas, continue de te toucher, montre-moi..._

Soumise à ce murmure Bella posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta doucement alors que le désir revenait, avec plus de force encore.

Son intimité moite de plaisir était si sensible que ses doigts durent s'aventurer avec précaution et délicatesse mais à peine quelques minutes à cajoler ses replis humides suffirent à l'envoyer de nouveau au paradis, un paradis voluptueux où tout n'était que chaleur et moiteur. Le plaisir était si fort qu'il en était presque douloureux. Bella se mordit fortement la lèvre alors que ses hanches ruèrent en avant et que son ventre se contracta violemment.

Elle se noyait dans le brouillard de la félicité.

 _Regarde..._

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien voir à cause du bandeau qui obturait sa vue. Les mains de l'homme quittèrent sa peau, le poids sur le lit disparut.

Elle aurait voulu le retenir, dans un mouvement réflexe elle ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier qu'il l'avait vraiment quitté.

L'obscurité s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies qui diffusaient un halo de lumière vaporeuse presque irréelle.

Bella était entendue sur un lit immense couvert de satin blanc devant lequel se dressait un grand miroir sur pieds qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée avec ses bordures dorées et travaillées.

Il reflétait son image, celle d'une femme impudiquement allongée contre les oreillers, à peine vêtue de soie blanche. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour d'elle tels une corolle brune. Ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir, ses yeux brillants et fiévreux. Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi belle qu'ainsi surprise dans le plaisir.

Bella contemplait son image avec une sorte de ravissement coupable. Elle aimait ce reflet et ne pouvait en détacher le regard.

Elle s'observait depuis quelques longues secondes lorsque des yeux verts et rieurs apparurent dans le miroir à côté de son visage.

Bella se retourna brusquement mais elle était seule sur le grand lit de satin blanc, et pourtant le regard vert ne cessait de la fixer avec une telle intensité qu'elle en frissonna.

Toute la chaleur étouffante de la pièce disparue, elle avait froid maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux pour échapper à ce regard intense et troublant qui était exactement celui de l'étudiant mystérieux mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le miroir avait disparu tout comme le grand lit de satin blanc.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, son corps n'était plus fiévreux maintenant, elle grelottait. La fenêtre de son appartement qu'elle avait dû laisser ouverte la veille répandait l'air glacé du matin. Sa chambre baignait dans la clarté pâle de l'aube. Bella se redressa dans son lit, abasourdie. C'était le matin, elle avait rêvé ... et aujourd'hui elle avait une audition importante.

Elle sortit du lit en chassant de son esprit les souvenirs de son rêve troublant.


	2. Chapter 2

La matinée de Bella semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Le stress de son audition montait progressivement en elle, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ses cours et les images troublantes de son rêve continuaient de la hanter. C'étaient des fragments de sensations, une image glissée au détour d'une page. C'était un souvenir, une impression frémissante et furtive.

Si elle ne se ressaisissait pas très vite son audition serait un fiasco et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Mais toute sa concentration l'avait abandonnée.

Lors qu'arriva enfin la pause déjeuner elle se glissa précipitamment hors de la salle de cours. Elle devait évacuer toutes les tensions et les frustrations qui s'accumulaient en elle depuis son réveil, et elle ne connaissait rien de mieux pour cela que son violon.

Dans le couloir qui menait aux studios de répétition baignait une presque obscurité. La lueur chaude et douce que rependait la rangée de minuscules spots lumineux conférait au lieu une atmosphère particulière, un peu mystérieuse.

Alors que Bella allait pousser la porte du dernier studio, celui où elle allait toujours répéter, le battant s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne put toucher la poignée et une chevelure cuivrée familière fit son apparition. L'étudiant, cet étudiant qu'elle avait déjà croisé la veille et qui avait peuplé ses rêves torrides de la nuit s'infiltra par l'ouverture. D'un geste machina il lui tient la porte ouverte avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Plus rapide et plus furtif qu'une ombre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas même un regard mais il laissa derrière lui le sillon envoûtant de son parfum. Bella resta quelques longues secondes figée, hébétée, respirant à pleins poumons cette fragrance fugace, elle avait quelque chose d'à la fois captivant et familier.

Les images de son rêve déferlèrent de nouveau dans sa tête, elle aurait aimé le rattraper, échanger avec lui quelques mots et se perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux qu'elle savait plus verts que la plus pure des émeraudes.

Bella secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et ces images qui la poursuivaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet étudiant jusqu'à la veille et voilà qu'il ne cessait de croiser son chemin.

Décidant de reléguer l'étudiant mystérieux dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire et de se concentrer sur son audition à venir, Bella entra dans le studio et entreprit de sortir son violon. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du pupitre quelque chose la troubla, un détail inhabituel dans ce décor pourtant si familier. Sur le majestueux piano à queue noir qui trônait au centre de la pièce on avait oublié quelque chose. Un morceau de tissu dont la blancheur immaculée semblait miroiter dans la lumière douce de la pièce. Bella s'approcha, précautionneusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal que le moindre geste brusque pouvait effrayer. Elle avait un curieux pressentiment et quelque chose comme de l'excitation courrait dans ses veines. L'étudiant mystérieux venait de sortir du studio... cela devait lui appartenir...

En effet il s'agissait d'une écharpe d'homme visiblement, un tissu très léger et soyeux, de la soie à n'en pas douter, quelque chose qu'on s'attendrait plus volontiers voir porté par un homme du siècle dernier. A la fois démodé et curieusement élégant. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le textile délicat dont la caresse sur sa peau lui était étrangement familière. Une fois encore son rêve lui revient en mémoire, elle se souvient de la sensation légère du bandeau de soie qui lui avait obturé la vue dans son rêve.

Animée d'une étrange curiosité Bella porta l'écharpe à son nez. Dans l'espoir un peu fou de retrouver la fragrance qu'elle avait furtivement senti tout à l'heure. Comme pour vérifier qu'elle appartenait bien au mystérieux héros de ses songes.

Le parfum était bien là, identique et pourtant mille fois décuplé. Un mélange enivrant de cèdre, d'épices et d'ambre gris où flottait une note d'agrume et peut-être même un léger soupçon de cuir, de vanille et de tabac. Un parfum chaud, à la fois sensuel et terriblement masculin qui faisait se serrer son ventre de désir. Un parfum dont elle voudrait s'envelopper, garder l'emprunte sur sa peau nue et frémissante d'envie. Elle plongea une nouvelle fois le visage dans l'étoffe soyeuse, s'enivra de la fragrance, se délecta de ses notes, les imprima dans le fond de sa mémoire.

Elle était troublée, jamais encore une odeur n'avait fait naître en elle une telle envie. Envoûtement de ses sens, exacerbation de son désir.

Elle décida de garder l'écharpe, dans le but avoué de la rendre à son mystérieux étudiant la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait. Elle aurait pu la laisser là, il serrait revenu la chercher lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de son oubli mais quelque chose poussait Bella à l'emporter avec elle, peut-être l'envie tenace et vivace de se délecter encore de son parfum... de nourrir ses songes et ses fantasmes, d'utiliser ce prétexte pour se rapprocher de lui...

L'heure avançait et Bella devait absolument cesser de s'égarer dans ses rêveries éveillées. Elle se força à oublier momentanément sa découverte et sortit son violon de l'étui. Passer ses doigts sur le bois tiède et doux de l'instrument avait toujours eu le pouvoir de l'apaiser, de la faire se concentrer. Elle respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de vernis et de colophane, celle plus résineuse du bois sombre et délicatement travaillé. Elle prit de longues minutes pour enivrer ses sens de ce parfum qui chassait le souvenir de celui qui la faisait naviguer au milieu de ses fantasmes.

Lorsque _Le sacre du printemps_ naquit sous ses doigts, lorsque les notes vibrèrent en elle, elle oublia pour quelques heures l'étudiant mystérieux, l'écharpe, sa fragrance et les images de son rêve. Elle était prête pour son audition qui se déroula d'ailleurs remarquablement bien, comme c'était presque toujours le cas.

Bella était une étudiante brillante, studieuse et appliquée, l'essentiel de sa vie était consacré à ses études, elle s'en détournait rarement. Elle vivait une vie raisonnablement heureuse sans que rien de très palpitant et d'exaltant ne lui arrive, mais elle était bien ainsi. Son existence il est vrai un peu taciturne lui convenait à la perfection.

Une fois sa journée de cours achevée Bella décida de s'accorder une soirée de répit, elle ne toucherait pas à son violon ce soir. Elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Le journal posé sur sa table de chevet ne cessait de la narguer, c'était comme si il lui lançait des regards insistants. Bella savait qu'elle n'y trouverait rien de plus que la veille, quelques pages griffonnées qui s'arrêteraient au moment où l'histoire deviendrait palpitante. Et pourtant elle était obsédée par ce journal, peut-être parce qu'elle savait le rôle qu'il avait joué dans son rêve, peut-être par curiosité...

Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à tenter de l'ignorer mais elle finit par renoncer, elle n'avait pas assez de volonté pour ça. Alors elle ouvrit l'épaisse couverture de cuir sombre.

 _"L'_ _É_ _ternel Dieu forma l'homme de la poussi_ _è_ _re de la terre, il souffla dans ses narines un souffle de vie et l'homme devint un_ _ê_ _tre vivant."*_

 _Une fois qu'il eut dot_ _é_ _sa cr_ _é_ _ature de la vue, l_ _'É_ _ternel Dieu lui fit dont d'un sens plus subtile encore, l'odorat, pour que l'homme puisse jouir des senteurs du Jardin d_ _'É_ _den._

 _Le billet que je re_ _ç_ _u le matin du deuxi_ _è_ _me jour_ _é_ _tait accompagn_ _é_ _d'un coffret de bois_ _couvert de marqueterie de la plus belle facture. Je l'ouvris pr_ _é_ _cautionneusement et d_ _é_ _couvris nich_ _é_ _dans un_ _é_ _crin de velours une pi_ _è_ _ce d'_ _é_ _toffe de soie blanche. Le tissu coulait entre mes doigts comme si il eu_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _liquide et il exaltait une fragrance sensuelle et enivrante. Un parfum masculin que je me surpris_ _à_ _respirer avec bonheur et fr_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _sie._

 _Au fond du coffret_ _é_ _tait gliss_ _é_ _un petit flacon de verre travaill_ _é_ _o_ _ù_ _miroitait un liquide couleur d'ambre sombre. Un mot griffonn_ _é_ _de la m_ _ê_ _me_ _é_ _criture_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _gante y_ _é_ _tait attach_ _é_ _: "seul le parfum d'un homme peut d_ _é_ _cemment habiller le corps d'une femme"._

 _Du bout de mes doigts tremblants j'ouvris le petit bouchon de verre et portai_ _à_ _mon nez le flacon qui contenait un parfum semblable_ _à_ _celui de l'_ _é_ _charpe._

 _"Rendez-vous ce soir_ _à_ _23 heures pr_ _é_ _cises, une voiture viendra vous prendre". On avait_ _é_ _crit ce dernier message au dos du pli._

 _Comme le premier jour une excitation toute de crainte m_ _ê_ _l_ _é_ _e courait dans mes veines. Je n'h_ _é_ _sitai pas longtemps cependant, j'allais me rendre_ _à_ _ce second rendez-vous._

Sur le reste de la page on avait dessiné à l'encre un petit nez fin et retroussé. Bella admira quelques instants le dessin saisissant de réalisme avait de tourner la page du journal.

 _M'appr_ _ê_ _ter pour cette seconde soir_ _é_ _e fut moins difficile que la premi_ _è_ _re fois. Je connaissais maintenant la nature de ces rencontres aussi je choisis de porter une robe de mousseline claire_ _à_ _la coupe sensuelle qui d_ _é_ _voilait une large partie de la peau de mon dos._

 _Comme guid_ _é_ _e par l'ordre silencieux du message je me parfumai avec l'essence masculine du petit flacon qu'on m'avait port_ _é_ _. Le sentir couler le long de mon_ _é_ _piderme me ravit de d_ _é_ _lices et fit na_ _î_ _tre la sensation trouble et br_ _û_ _lante de l'excitation dans mon ventre._

 _A 22h330 ma gouvernante m'annon_ _ç_ _a qu'une voiture_ _é_ _tait avanc_ _é_ _e devant le perron, comme promis dans le message..._

 _Comme la veille je fus conduite au manoir au bout de l'all_ _é_ _e bord_ _é_ _e de ch_ _ê_ _nes centenaires._

 _Comme la veille la porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne puisse m'annoncer mais cette fois ci je pouvais jouir de ma vue_ _à_ _loisir, rien ne vient m'aveugler._

 _L'immense hall_ _é_ _tait d_ _é_ _sert, ni majordome, ni gouvernante... j'ignorais qui avait bien pu ouvrir la porte. Mue par un curieux instinct je me dirigeai vers l'escalier. C'_ _é_ _tait comme si mes pas_ _é_ _taient guid_ _é_ _s par une force invisible, je savais exactement o_ _ù_ _aller, aussi d_ _é_ _cidai-je, o_ _ù_ _plut_ _ô_ _t mes pieds le d_ _é_ _cid_ _è_ _rent tout seuls, de descendre le somptueux escalier de marbre._

 _Il paraissait interminable, c'_ _é_ _tait comme si chaque vol_ _é_ _e de marches que je descendais laissait la place_ _à_ _une nouvelle. Cet escalier infini descendait-il au centre de la Terre?_

Le reste de la page n'était que gribouillis indéchiffrables. L'encre s'était asséchée avec les années jusqu'à totalement s'effacer. Aussi frustrée que la veille Bella ferma le livre, la couverture émit un petit claquement sec, comme si elle protestait d'être traitée avec autant de brusquerie.

En colère contre sa curiosité qui la laissait une nouvelle fois frustrée Bella éteignit sa lampe de chevet, avec il fallait bien l'avouer, le secret espoir que son rêve reprenne son cours...

Elle avait déposé l'écharpe de son mystérieux étudiant sur son oreiller et se laissait bercer par son parfum, espérant que sa nuit serrait toute peuplée de sa présence...

Lorsque Bella reprit conscience, elle descendait un escalier, un escalier de marbre qui paraissait très ancien. Elle était nue... l'air frais caressait sa peau frémissante. Ses petits pieds effleuraient à peine la pierre lisse et froide.

Après de longues minutes de descente elle arriva dans un couloir dont le sol était couvert d'épais tapis d'orient. De lourdes portes de bois sombre se succédaient mais d'instinct Bella se dirigea vers la deuxième qui était entrouverte.

L'atmosphère de cette pièce était bien plus chaude que le long couloir désert, et si Bella tremblait toujours ce n'était plus de froid mais d'excitation.

La pièce était petite, c'était une sorte d'antichambre couverte du sol au plafond d'étagères où s'alignaient des flacons de verres anciens, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs. Ils paraissaient contenir des essences précieuses, ramenées de quelques voyages lointains, défiant le temps et l'espace, comme une collection de souvenirs, de fragrances pleines d'images. La pièce était éclairée par des chandeliers qui exhalaient le parfum un peu acre de la cire chaude, les bougies se consumaient lentement et leur lumière jaune se mirait dans le verre des flacons colorés.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un sculptural sablier de verre. Mais aucun grain de sable ne s'écoulait... seul un liquide d'ambre sombre s'étirait paresseusement dans la moitié supérieure et remplissait doucement le bas de l'édifice cristallin. Le temps semblait comme suspendu ici, la goutte de liquide ambré qui marquait l'écoulement du temps était pétrifiée entre les deux globes de verre. Instant figé, parcelle d'éternité.

Bella s'arracha de sa contemplation avec peine mais quelque chose l'attirait inexorablement vers le fond de la pièce où se dressait une nouvelle porte entrouverte. Un filet de vapeur tiède s'en échappait.

Bella quitta l'antichambre pour pénétrer dans une vaste salle toute tapissée de mosaïque, à la manière des antiques villas latines. Une brume chaude et saturée d'humidité baignait la pièce. Elle fut heureuse de ne porter aucun vêtement tant la touffeur et la moiteur de l'air était suffocante. Cette pièce était à mi-chemin entre les termes antiques et les hammams orientaux. Il flottait dans l'air des senteurs puissantes d'épices, de menthe et d'eucalyptus, les parfums semblaient changer à chaque seconde, se renouveler sans cesse, camaïeu olfactif dans lequel l'odorat n'en finissait plus de se perdre.

La lueur pâle de la lune, pleine ce soir, s'infiltrait par des petites fenêtres très haut situées dans cette salle au plafond immense et venait miroiter dans un bassin de pierre peu profond où florissaient des nénuphars. Le regard de Bella se perdait dans ce décor onirique que la lumière argenté de la lune rendait presque irréel.

Les brumes humides brouillaient sa vue, troublaient ses sens. On avait tracé un chemin de camélias blancs immaculés qui guidèrent ses pas vers le fond de la salle. Là, dans une petite alcôve où les brumes étaient plus épaisses que nulle part ailleurs, trônait un lit de pierre couvert de mosaïque.

 _Allonge-toi..._ Comme la veille le murmure fut si imperceptible que Bella crut un instant l'avoir rêvé, et pourtant elle obéit à cette voix impérieuse et s'étendit sur la pierre qui demeurait froide malgré la chaleur de l'air. Elle se laissa emporter par les volutes odorantes, ses pensées comme son corps flottaient.

Elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses artères, chaque battement de son cœur résonnait partout en elle. La touffeur suffocante de l'air lui offrait la pleine conscience de son corps, exacerbait ses sens.

Ce fut d'abord un frémissement dans le creux de ses reins, comme la caresse légère d'une étoffe soyeuse avec laquelle on l'aurait caressée. Ce fut plus furtif qu'un battement de cil et avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser la caresse avait cessé.

Mais elle se renouvela bientôt, plus haut cette fois, traçant le chemin de son épine dorsale avant d'effleurer sa nuque délicate. Ce n'était pas une étoffe, ça n'avait pas la tiédeur d'un tissu, c'était froid, duveteux, comme un pétale de fleur.

Puis plus rien... Bella sentait la frustration naître en même temps que l'excitation dans son ventre. Elle bougea presque imperceptiblement, comme pour prier la caresse de revenir mais rien, il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'une attente agaçante. L'air devenait de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus moite, chargé maintenant de senteurs de lotus entêtantes. Bella sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, elle luttait pour trouver l'oxygène et cette presque sensation d'étouffement ne faisait que décupler sa perception de ce qui l'entourait.

Alors qu'elle se languissait dans une attente fiévreuse elle sentit un nouvel effleurement, près de sa cheville cette fois. Le contact était différent, ce n'était pas celui d'un pétale de fleur. C'était tiède et doux, comme de la peau qui se frotterait à la sienne.

Elle sentit un souffle tiède contre l'épiderme de sa cheville... la caresse d'un nez qui remontait doucement le long de sa jambe, s'attarda dans le creux si sensible de son genoux avant de tracer la cambrure de ses fesses, effleura son dos pour venir se perdre dans son cou. Semant sur son passage une myriade de tremblements, de frémissements.

Tout ses sens étaient en ébullition, elle bouillait dans l'attente de quelque chose de plus, la frustration la consumait, mais jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie si excitée.

 _Retourne-toi..._ le murmure encore. Une nouvelle fois le parfum changea, il était familier celui là, instantanément elle fut toute nimbée de la fragrance de cèdre et d'ambre. Le parfum de l'écharpe, le parfum de son étudiant au regard vert mystérieux.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux l'imaginer à ses côtés. Elle se forçait à prendre de lentes et profondes inspirations pour sentir ce parfum s'infiltrer et s'ancrer dans les alvéoles de ses poumons à tout jamais. Elle voulait s'en imprégner, qu'il se fonde en elle.

 _Ouvre les yeux..._ elle le fit, complètement soumise aux ordres de ce murmure, mais la brume était si dense qu'elle ne pouvait presque rien distinguer. Rien d'autre qu'un éclat pourpre qui s'approchait de son ventre. L'éclat d'une rose...

Elle effleura la peau de son ventre avant de s'approcher de ses lèvres dont elle traça les contours. Les caressant de ses épais pétales de velours parfumé d'une capiteuse senteur poivrée. Bella respira longtemps son essence qui la plongeait dans des méandres de sensualité.

Elle vient effleurer son cou, puis s'aventura sur sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide. Elle en dessina d'abord les formes arrondies avant de venir taquiner ses pointes dressées, avides de plus de caresses. La main qui guidait la fleur se fit plus insistante alors que Bella gémissait de volupté, le désir l'irradiait, courant dans chacun de ses nerfs et ce simple effleurement suffisait à faire déferler en elle des torrents de plaisir.

Bella remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse avant la poser sur son pubis, elle voulait plus, avait besoin de plus et elle ne semblait avoir d'autres choix que de se l'offrir elle-même.

 _Non!_ La voix claqua, elle n'avait plus rien d'un murmure. Une des épines acérées qui ornait la tige de la rose vient griffer le téton gonflé de Bella. Elle poussa un gémissement en réponse à cette morsure végétale cinglante, mais la douleur n'avait fait que rendre son plaisir plus vif encore.

Obéissante Bella éloigna sa main de son mont de vénus, pleurnichant de frustration et la caresse des pétales soyeux reprit. Sur son ventre d'abord, elle s'attarda à taquiner son nombril que Bella ne savait pas si érogène et enfin elle descendit.

L'effleurement sur ses chairs sensibles fut d'abord à peine plus appuyé que les battements d'une aile de papillon, c'était aussi furtif que frustrant. Les hanches de Bella ruèrent à la recherche du contact et bientôt elle fut comblée.

La fleur taquina ses replis enflés où perlait une humidité intarissable.

Plus les caresses étaient légères et furtives, plus Bella était consciente de leur présence, elle devait concentrer tous ses sens pour les ressentir pleinement. Ça exacerbait toutes ses sensations, les faisait exploser.

Les pétales duveteux caressaient, effleuraient, comblaient sans cesse ses replis mouillés, probablement plus ouverts que la plus mûre des roses. Son clitoris pointait entre les corolles rosées, arrogant et gorgé de désir. La caresse se fit bientôt plus exigeante, plus impérieuse et les hanches de Bella se murent d'elles-mêmes. Elle se frottait contre la fleur qui lui offrait mille délices. Ses efforts rendaient son souffle plus rauque encore, elle s'épuisait et elle avait la sensation que l'oxygène venait à manquer. La touffeur de l'atmosphère était étourdissante mais rien d'autre ne comptait que son plaisir.

Elle était si proche du précipice de l'orgasme et pourtant incapable d'y basculer. Un feu brûlant la ravageait de toute part, c'était douloureux, comme si une lame acérée entaillait sa peau et pourtant rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Le moindre attouchement la précipitait chaque fois un peu plus près des abysses. Elle remuait, se frottait, espérant toucher cette main qui menait la danse et la torturait avec tant de maîtrise. Mais seuls les pétales de la rose venaient combler son intimité brûlante de désir.

Bella sentait le contact dur de la pierre sous elle et le contraste avec la douceur de la caresse était saisissant, exaltant. Les parfums qui embrumaient son esprit, la faisaient suffoquer et des points bancs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux.

Mais elle était désireuse de plus, de tellement plus...

Les épines de la rose effleuraient parfois ses chairs sensibles, les mordant, les taquinant, les écorchant doucement et ce contact rendait Bella ivre de plaisir. La douleur lancinante faisait écho à celle qui couvait dans le fond de son ventre, celle de ne pouvoir encore céder à l'orgasme.

Elle avait besoin de plus... et elle finit par l'obtenir. La main qui guidait la rose effleura son clitoris qui n'avait jamais été aussi gonflé de désir et Bella fut projetée dans les affres du plaisir. Les vagues de volupté la submergèrent, se fracassèrent sur elle comme si elle eut été une falaise. Elle plongea dans un gouffre, elle fut absorbée par un trou noir de plaisir, incapable de respirer maintenant. Elle étouffait et n'était pas loin de défaillir mais cela fut si intense, interminable... Peut-être même finit-elle par s'évanouir.

Les vagues mirent longtemps à refluer, son souffle mit plus de temps encore à se calmer. Elle avait la sensation d'être allongée sur une plage alors que la marée se retirait.

 _Ressens maintenant..._ Elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Tout son corps flottait dans une brume épaisse, une chaleur agréable couvait dans ses muscles rendus douloureux par la tension nerveuse qui les avait ravagés.

Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que rester étendue là, sur la pierre froide, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la vapeur d'eau odorante qui flottait dans la pièce se dissipe et qu'on devine les lueurs de l'aube à travers les lucarnes.

Alors seulement Bella put se lever et parcourir dans l'autre sens le chemin des camélias qui avaient maintenant fanés. C'était comme de réveiller d'un rêve.

Dans l'antichambre le sablier avait reprit sa course et les gouttes s'écoulaient à un rythme rapide.

Sur un fauteuil était posée une robe de mousseline claire soigneusement pliée et Bella ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'elle fut à son intention. Elle la passa avec gratitude, l'air était devenu froid, elle sentait sa morsure sur sa peau nue. Mais malgré la robe elle continuait à frissonner.

C'est probablement ces courants d'air froid qui la ramènent à la réalité. Ses draps étaient tout emmêlés autour d'elle et la fenêtre une nouvelle fois ouverture laissait entrer les lumières de l'aurore. Bella était pourtant certaine qu'elle était bien close hier soir.

Elle quitta son lit pour s'empresser de la fermer mais quelque chose attira son regard sur le rebord de zinc, un éclat pourpre. Un pétale de rose était posé là, d'une couleur écarlate intense, presque veinée de bleu. Bella le prit délicatement et le porta à son nez. Il exaltait ce riche parfum capiteux, un peu lourd, un peu poivré qui ramena à sa conscience les images de son rêve. Curieusement, Bella cru déceler autre chose que le parfum d'une rose, quelque chose d'ambré, de masculin.

Qu'est-ce que ce pétale de rose faisait là? Sur le rebord de sa fenêtre alors qu'elle en avait rêvé d'une façon délicieuse la nuit même?

Bella était de plus en plus troublée, elle jeta un regard suspicieux au journal posé sur sa table de nuit, depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené chez elle des choses bien étranges se produisaient.

Elle se prépara pour sa journée, la tête noyée de questions. Elle avait la sensation de toujours flotter quelque part entre rêve et éveil. Elle saisit l'écharpe posée sur son lit, elle espérait revoir l'étudiant mystérieux aujourd'hui, il faudrait qu'elle lui rendre, et puis pour être tout à fait honnête elle était dévorée par la curiosité, elle voulait en apprendre davantage à son sujet...

 _La suite bientôt..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou ! Voila le chapitre 3, on arrive à la moitié de cette mini-fic.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Bella passa sa matinée à se remémorer les souvenirs de la nuit. Elle eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours, les paroles de ses professeurs entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre, rien ne parvenait à son cerveau. Elle ne cessait de penser à l'étudiant mystérieux qu'elle espérait recroiser aujourd'hui, elle devait lui rendre son écharpe. Le tissu soyeux qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac ce matin l'obsédait, elle passait sans cesse ses doigts dedans pour sentir la texture délicate couler sous sa peau, la sensation la replongeait dans les souvenirs des rêves qui hantaient ses nuits depuis le début de la semaine.

Elle quitta à la hâte son dernier cours et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait aux studios de répétition. Chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé l'étudiant aux yeux verts c'était juste avant la pause déjeuner et chaque fois dans cet endroit.

Bella sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, un mélange d'espoir et de crainte coulait dans ses veines. Elle était fébrile. Le verrait-elle? C'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais croisé cet étudiant avant le début de la semaine, avant que ne commencent ses rêves, avant qu'elle ne se plonge dans la lecture du journal incomplet. Elle avait interrogé ses amies, espérant glaner quelques informations sur lui mais aucune d'elles ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais vu. Peut-être venait-il d'arriver à l'académie?

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans le couloir sombre Bella avait l'impression d'entendre les battements de son cœur un peu plus fort à son oreille. Le bruit régulier du sang qui martelait ses tempes était assourdissant. Ses mains étaient moites et son ventre se serrait d'angoisse et d'espoir mêlé.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte du dernier studio d'où on pouvait entendre la mélodie d'un piano. Elle hésita, frappa timidement et n'obtenant pas de réponse poussa doucement la porte.

Il était là, son étudiant, celui qui hantait ses nuits comme ses jours. Assis sur le banc du splendide piano à queue noir, il laissait courir ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoires.

Bella s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, à la fois subjuguée et intimidée. Seule l'estrade du piano était éclairée, le reste du studio baignait dans l'obscurité si bien que le mystérieux étudiant semblait nimbé d'un halo de lumière orangée.

Concentré sur le clavier il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et Bella eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Il émanait de lui une aura de mystère qui l'empêchait de détacher les yeux. Son profil parfait semblait né de la main d'un artiste antique, aucune imperfection ne venait l'entâcher. Bella détailla son nez droit, sa mâchoire anguleuse, sa bouche rouge merveilleusement dessinée. Il avait le regard fixe, concentré, mais la mèche de cheveux cuivrés qui tombait sur son front venait adoucir son portrait. Il était d'une troublante beauté. Mais Bella fut encore plus subjuguée et envoûtée par la musique qui naissait de ses longs doigts fins. Des doigts à la fois osseux et terriblement masculins, créés pour caresser l'ivoire d'un piano. Jamais la scène 1 de l'acte 2 du Lac des Cygnes ne lui parut si mélodieuse. Elle sentait la musique vibrer en elle et n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre avec son violon. La voix seule du piano était mélancolique, orpheline, Bella voulait former un duo avec son étudiant mystérieux, elle aurait voulu que sa musique se lie à la sienne et que les vibrations de leurs instruments ne fassent plus qu'un.

Alors qu'elle était perdue à la fois dans sa contemplation et ses pensées, le morceau prit fin. L'étudiant leva la tête et la considéra curieusement quelques minutes avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin craquant et encourageant.

Bella s'approcha timidement, fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de l'écharpe qui lui fournirait le prétexte pour lui parler.

 _ **"-Euh j'ai trouvé ça hier, je pense que c'est à toi."**_ Elle bafouilla misérablement, trop troublée pour que ses mots puissent sortir correctement.

 **"** _ **-Oh merci, je la cherchais justement."**_ Si Bella avait trouvé sa musique envoûtante, ce n'était rien comparé à sa voix. On dit souvent que la voix humaine est le plus bel instrument jamais créé. Celle de l'étudiant aux yeux verts illustrait ça à la perfection. Douce, le timbre un peu rauque, à la fois chaude, virile et sensuelle, elle fit crépiter son ventre d'une sensation délicieuse. Elle coula comme du miel à son oreille, la fit vibrer toute entière, Bella n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'entendre encore, indéfiniment...

Incapable de prononcer un mot elle lui tendit maladroitement l'écharpe de soie qu'il saisit de ses longs doigts fins.

 _ **"- J'y tiens beaucoup. Pour te remercier puis-je t'inviter à déjeuner?"**_

 _ **"-J'ai un cours..."**_

 _ **"-Alors demain?"**_

 _ **''-D'accord ''**_

 _ **"-Parfait, midi dans le hall?"**_ Bella secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

 _ **"-Alors à demain"**_ et ce fut tout, en un battement de cils il s'était faufilé par la porte et avait disparu dans le couloir, la laissant hébétée au milieu du studio. Elle se sentait plus stupide et maladroite que jamais, il venait de l'inviter à déjeuner et elle n'avait fait que bafouiller...

Le reste de la journée, Bella le passa à rejouer leur rencontre dans sa tête. Elle avait hâte que la journée se termine, mais encore plus hâte d'être au lendemain.,

Une fois le soir venu elle répéta son rituel des jours précédents, elle fit mine de lutter quelques temps pour ne pas se plonger dans le journal de Kathleen mais céda à sa curiosité encore plus rapidement que la veille. Il y avait un troublant lien entre ce journal et les rêves qui hantaient ses nuits, et même si elle avait honte de se l'avouer, Bella voulait à tout prix que les rêves se poursuivent...

 _"L'Éternel Dieu forma l'homme de la poussière de la terre, il souffla dans ses narines un souffle de vie et l'homme devint un être vivant."*_

 _L'Éternel Dieu dota sa créature d'un troisième don, celui de l'ouïe, il lui offrit deux oreilles pour que la mélodie du jardin d'Éden accompagne ses jours._

 _Le billet qui me fut apporté avec mon déjeuner le matin du troisième jour était accompagné d'une invitation pour le soir même. La missive n'était pas griffonnée à la hâte comme les jours précédents mais rédigée d'une élégante écriture sur un carton ivoire de belle facture._

 _" Si vous voulez bien nous faire le plaisir de vous joindre à nous, une voiture viendra vous prendre à 20 heures précises." C'était tout, et en guise de paraphe une note de musique avait été dessinée à l'encre noire._

 _L'emploi du "vous joindre à nous" me troubla, cette invitation semblait bien différence de celles que j'avais reçues les deux jours précédents et je devais bien avouer que j'étais curieusement déçue que la rencontre de ce soir s'annonce si différente de celle de la veille et de l'avant veille._

 _J'apportai tout de même un grand soin à ma toilette, choisissant une longue et élégante robe de soie bleu sombre dont le décolleté était parsemé de petits cristaux de roche._

Le reste de la page était agrémenté du dessin d'une petite oreille joliment ourlée, le trait était fin et pourtant le dessin paraissait presque être en relief. Bella y passa doucement la pulpe de ses doigts, admirant la précision avec laquelle il avait été exécuté.

 _J'attendais depuis près d'une demie heure dans le petit salon, en proie à une nervosité et une excitation grandissante lorsque la voiture se présenta devant le perron._

 _Mes domestiques commençaient à s'interroger sur mes allées et venues et il ne faisait aucun doute que mon mari en serait bientôt informé. Mais je n'avais pas le moindre scrupule à saisir le prétexte de ces soirées pour me divertir de la vie morne et ennuyeuse que je menais depuis mon mariage._

 _La voiture emprunta la route désormais familière du manoir. Je fus surprise de trouver la cour déserte "vous joindre à nous"... c'était pourtant suffisamment explicite, je ne serais pas_ _seule_ _ce soir et pourtant la voiture qui m'avait conduite était_ _l'unique_ _stationnée devant le perron._

 _Comme de coutume la porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne puisse saisir le heurtoir de laiton et comme la veille le hall était désert, juste faiblement éclairé par quelques chandelles._

 _Aujourd'hui encore mes pas étaient guidés par une force invisible, comme si un bras inconnu était passé dans mon dos et me dirigeait vers l'escalier. Et pourtant j'étais seule et personne ne m'indiquait la direction à suivre._

 _Si la veille j'avais eu la forte conviction que je devais descendre l'escalier, je choisissais aujourd'hui de le monter. Arrivée sur le palier du premier étage j'empruntai un petit couloir sombre et m'arrêtai devant une porte dérobée derrière laquelle je pouvais entendre du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, comme celui d'une foule._

 _Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en poussant la porte de constater que je me trouvais sur le balcon d'un théâtre, juste face à la scène. La salle était comble mais ma loge déserte._

 _La soirée serait définitivement très différente de la vieille. Je poussais un petit soupir de dépit, déçue, ce n'était pas un spectacle qui me distrairait de mon pesant quotidien._

 _Ce fut lorsque les premières notes du Lac des Cygnes de Tchaïkovski résonnèrent et que les ballerines firent leur entrée sur la scène que je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Une présence et un parfum, le parfum troublant qui m'avait la vieille était envoyé dans un flacon de cristal._

 _ **"-Vous voilà enfin..."**_ _le murmure à mon oreille me fit frissonner, la voix était à la fois chaude et sensuelle, celle d'un homme plein de charme et d'assurance..._

Puis plus rien, une fois encore l'encre était effacé... Encore plus frustrée que la veille Bella referma l'épaisse couverture de cuir d'un claquement, se jurant une fois encore que demain elle ne lirait pas la suite du journal.

Lorsque sa lampe de chevet fut éteinte et que seule la clarté de la lune encore pleine illuminait la chambre de sa lueur argentée, Bella se remémora l'image de l'étudiant au piano, elle redessinait derrière ses paupières closes chacun de ses traits. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix suave résonner en elle, elle espérait de tout cœur que le rêve se poursuive et que cette nuit encore il en serait le principal acteur.

Les brumes qui l'avaient emportée dans le sommeil se dissipèrent. Elle entendit le claquement lourd d'une épaisse porte de bois se refermer derrière elle, le bruit de ses pieds chaussés de hauts talons sur le marbre, puis le silence. Rien ne masquait sa vue et pourtant c'était comme si tous les sons étaient décuplés, comme s'ils étaient les seuls à avoir une quelconque importance. Que ce soit le bruit ou le silence, Bella avait la sensation de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait à travers le filtre de cette sensation.

Elle montait un escalier, un grand escalier à révolution dont le premier palier lui faisait face et semblait pourtant inatteignable, comme si les marches se multipliaient à mesure qu'elle les gravissait. Sur le mur en haut des marches, trônait une magnifique horloge de bois sculpté. En dépit de la précision des détails qui l'ornaient, de la finesse des aiguilles noires élégamment dentelées, Bella ne pouvait se concentrer que sur le bruit monotone et assourdissant du balancier dont le tic tac infernal paraissait ralentir à chaque fois que ses pas montaient une marche.

Contre tout bon sens, alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le haut de l'escalier, les aiguilles avaient ralenti leur course comme jamais aucune horloge n'était supposée le faire. Minuit venait de sonner lorsque le balancier s'arrêta tout à fait.

Bella suivit un long couloir qui baignait dans la pénombre et d'instinct poussa une porte de bois sombre. Elle avait la conviction que c'était celle-ci qu'elle devait franchir alors qu'une dizaine de portes semblables se partageaient le couloir. Elle arriva sur le balcon d'un théâtre désert. Aucun spectateur et pourtant la musique du Lac des Cygnes résonna alors que Bella s'approcha de la balustrade.

Dans la fosse l'orchestre était au complet et pourtant il y avait deux musiciens sur la scène, une violoniste à la longue chevelure brune ondulée et un pianiste à la tignasse cuivrée. De dos tous les deux, tout comme les danseuses qui ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée, leurs costumes de tulle blanc virevoltant autour de leurs corps graciles. C'était comme si l'opéra se jouait pour le rideau au fond de la scène et non pour l'unique spectatrice du lieu... Bella sentait son cœur se gonfler et son corps vibrer en accord avec la musique qui emplissait le théâtre.

 _ **"-Te voilà enfin"...**_ La voix. Cette voix, chaude, virile et sensuelle, aussi suave que le parfum qui l'accompagnait, la sienne, celle de son étudiant aux yeux verts. Bella voulut se retourner pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

 _ **"-Non ne te retourne pas."**_ Elle s'était faite ferme cette voix, plus dure, plus virile aussi, tout comme le bras qu'il avait passé sur sa taille et qui l'empêchait de se retourner.

Bella obéit, complètement soumise à ce murmure rauque, promesse de mille délices.

Alors qu'elle voulait parler, pour qu'il lui réponde, pour entendre encore sa voix l'envelopper d'un halo chaud et protecteur, d'un cocon où elle se sentait précieuse et protégée, elle sentit ses lèvres contre son oreille.

Ce fut d'abord un bref effleurement, humide, tiède, tendre aussi. Mais un contact trop bref pour qu'elle ait le temps de le savourer. Elle grogna sa frustration et la bouche revient, plus exigeante cette fois-ci, le souffle qu'elle exhalait caressait son épiderme, la rendant toute moite de désir.

Une fois encore les nerfs de Bella étaient à fleur de peau même si ce n'était que quelques murmures contre son oreille, quelques souffles rauques et caresses légères savamment distillées, mais ils suffisaient à la rendre palpitante.

L'acte deux était sur le point de se terminer, les ballerines toujours de dos sautillaient au rythme de la Danse de Coupes et la bouche se faisait plus impérieuse contre l'oreille de Bella, elle ne tarda pas à descendre dans son cou avant de glisser contre sa nuque.

Bella se tortillait entre les bras qui la maintenant solidement contre la balustrade, en proie au désir violent et brûlant qui ravageait son ventre. Elle aurait voulu que les caresses qui dansaient au rythme de la musique se fassent plus appuyées et c'est ce qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à faire. La main sur son ventre glissa le long de sa cuisse qu'elle dénuda. Bella sentit l'étoffe soyeuse de la longue robe bleu nuit qu'elle portait remonter le long de sa jambe.

La main brûlante effleura sa peau tendre alors que la bouche murmurait toujours à son oreille et Bella ignorait si c'était le contact des longs doigts du pianiste ou sa voix rauque qui la faisait ainsi défaillir.

Une fois parvenus en haut de ses cuisses les doigts glissèrent sur le tissu humide de sa culotte avant de passer outre et de s'immiscer sous le textile. Les hanches de Bella heurtèrent le bois dur de la balustrade lorsqu'elle sentit la pulpe d'un pouce effleurer son bouton de chair sensible érigé par le plaisir.

Le doigt tourna habillement autour, l'aiguisant, la rendant ivre de désir. Bella voulait bouger à la rencontre de cette main qui faisait naître au plus profond de son ventre la délicieuse et brûlante sensation du plaisir charnel mais elle était immobilisée entre la balustrade devant et corps massif derrière elle.

La bouche picorait son cou de baisers, ronronnait contre sa peau et les vibrations se propageaient dans tout son corps, de la pointe tendue de ses seins à son sexe chaud et moite. Le doigt qui taquinait ses chairs humides glissa le long de sa fente, récoltant le suc de son désir avant de doucement se glisser en elle. Bella gémit à la sensation délicieuse de cette intrusion dans son ventre.

 _ **"-Oui ma belle crie pour moi"**_ Cette voix encore, cette voix qui enflammait tous ses sens, qui lui faisait perdre la tête et la menait au bord de l'extase.

Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, l'étirant d'avantage, apportant encore plus de plaisir. Bella ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de bouger en rythme avec les doigts qui la fouillaient, elle ruait à la recherche de plus de contact, de plus de sensations. Elle était sur le point de céder au raz de marée de l'orgasme, perdue quelque part entre le plaisir de l'extase et la frustration lancinante de ne pouvoir encore y parvenir.

Elle et l'homme dans son dos n'étaient que halètements rauques de désir, murmures et gémissements, créant le parfait duo, la parfaite symphonie du plaisir, portée par la musique de l'orchestre en contrebas.

L'acte deux, La danse des Cygnes, et leurs corps dansaient, dansaient un ballet étourdissant et charnel.

Exposée de façon si impudique, devant ces musiciens et ces ballerines qui leurs tournaient le dos comme s'ils ne voulaient pas la surprendre dans son plaisir, presque suspendue au-dessus du vide, Bella se laissa aller à la sensation grisante de la jouissance qui ne cessait de croitre en elle jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme qui la fit basculer dans les abysses cotonneuses du bien-être alors que la voix suave n'avait pas cessé de murmurer à son oreille.

Les doigts quittèrent ses chairs palpitantes alors qu'elle reprenait tout juste son souffle. La soie de sa robe retomba le long de sa cuisse. La dernière scène de l'acte deux commençait.

 _ **"-Suis-moi"**_ Les jambes tremblantes et le pas peu assuré Bella obéit et suivit la silhouette de l'homme qui l'entraînait hors de la loge. Elle le suivit dans un minuscule escalier dont les marches de bois craquaient sinistrement à chacun de leurs pas, puis dans la pièce où il l'attirait. Un petit réduit qui semblait ne pas avoir été visité depuis des années.

La vieille ampoule poussiéreuse diffusait une faible lumière jaunâtre qui conférait au lieu une atmosphère mystérieuse. Il y avait là tout un fatras de costumes abandonnés, des robes d'antan, des masques vénitiens, sur une coiffeuse de marbre craquelé encombrée de maquillage on avait laissé un poudrier ouvert, le pinceau dangereusement posé en équilibre sur le bord, comme si la ballerine allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre pour finir de s'apprêter.

Dans un coin, une vieille harpe oubliée à laquelle il manquait de nombreuses cordes et dans le fond de la pièce, dans une alcôve baignant dans l'obscurité, un piano à queue noir.

L'homme entraîna Bella vers cette alcôve.

La pièce était probablement située quelque part sous la scène, la musique inondait le lieu, l'acte trois avait commencé. Les murs vibraient, le plafond vibrait et si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre le discret chuintement du pas sautillant des ballerines. C'était comme se retrouver au cœur d'un instrument, d'un instrument en plein opéra, qui vibrait et palpitait. Bella sentait la musique résonner partout en elle, elle l'exaltait, la vivifiait et il lui semblait même que les pulsations de son cœur suivaient le rythme de l'Allegro Guisto, elle n'était plus que sensations auditives.

 _ **"-Allonge-toi"**_ L'homme lui désignait la surface laquée du piano et Bella n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'y étendre.

Les touches du piano, comme douées d'une vie propre s'agitèrent lorsque le dos de Bella rencontra la surface lisse et froide. Elles jouaient seules l'Allegro Guisto en accord avec l'orchestre au-dessus, comme si un pianiste invisible s'était assis au banc pour une représentation privée. L'instrument vibrait sous le corps de Bella, elle avait l'impression de ressentir la musique à l'intérieur d'elle, comme si elle naissait au fond de son ventre.

Le seul pianiste de la pièce était courbé sur elle et embrassait délicatement sa cheville dénudée.

En sentait sa bouche chaude et humide remonter le long de sa jambe, parcourir l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'excitation renaquit instantanément dans son ventre. Elle se tordait de désir alors qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte de long de ses jambes. Sa robe remontée sur son ventre l'exposait de façon impudique et elle aimait ça, tout comme elle aimait cette bouche brûlante qui embrassait le pli de son haine avant de descendre sur son mont de Vénus.

Bella le sentit murmurer quelque chose contre sa peau lisse qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais les vibrations que les sons produisaient en elle décuplaient ses sensations.

Les lèvres se posèrent sur ses chairs moites, les embrassant, les cajolant. Il mit un savant coup de langue le long de sa fente où perlait son désir et Bella gémit. La sensation de ce muscle chaud et humide contre son centre la rendait folle, elle voulait qu'il la lèche encore, qu'il la mange, qu'il la dévore, qu'il la rendre ivre de plaisir à nouveau.

La bouche qui s'était d'abord faite timide se fit bientôt plus impétueuse, la langue se darda contre son clitoris, traçant autour de son bouton de chair des cercles qui décuplaient son plaisir.

Belle n'était plus que sensation, palpitation, gémissement, couinement, grognement, halètement, elle était sur le point de perdre la tête de nouveau.

Le rythme de la musique s'emballa, tout comme les battements de son cœur qui étaient maintenant incontrôlables, le sang martelait ses tempes de façon assourdissante, elle était sur le point de défaillir.

La bouche bourdonna tout autour d'elle, sur elle, en elle... un long doigt remonta le long de ses replis humides avant de venir s'y nicher, il se recourba, effleura une zone sensible au fond de son intérieur, le bourdonnement se fit plus intense, à la mesure des halètements que Bella ne pouvait retenir. Il jouait de son corps comme d'un instrument, elle était alanguie, malléable entre ses doigts, prête à se soumettre à tous ses caprices pourvu que le plaisir l'emporte à nouveau, et c'est ce qu'il finit par faire.

Les doigts appuyèrent sur les touches de son extase et elle fut entraînée dans des brumes de volupté. La dernière scène de l'acte quatre finissait de se jouer, le cygne venait d'agonir tout comme Bella agonissait de plaisir.

Lorsque les brumes de son orgasme se dissipèrent, l'homme avait disparu, le piano était silencieux, l'orchestre s'était tue.

Bella prit quelques secondes pour dompter son souffle toujours rauque et haletant, elle réajusta sa robe et quitta la petite pièce sombre.

En passant devant l'horloge elle constata que les aiguilles avaient reprit leur course, mais à un rythme effréné, comme si elles cherchaient à rattraper le retard. Elles paraissaient folles et l'horloge ne cessait de sonner, son gong résonnait longtemps dans l'immense hall désert.

Ce fut la sonnerie impérieuse de son réveil qui ramena Bella à la conscience ce matin-là. Ses draps étaient emmêlés tout autour de son corps, preuve que sa nuit avait été agitée.

Le rêve s'était poursuivi et pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine Bella jeta un regard amical au journal posé sur sa table de chevet. Aucun doute qu'il n'était pas pour rien dans les délicieux moments qu'elle vivait depuis trois nuits et rien que pour ça elle lui pardonnait d'être à moitié effacé.

Bella se prépara avec soin pour la journée, elle déjeunait avec son étudiant mystérieux et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle se montrerait moins maladroite que la veille, mais étant donné les images de sa nuit qui peuplaient encore ses pensées ce matin, ce n'était pas gagné.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Bella constata avec effroi et agacement que la porte de son appartement n'était pas verrouillée, elle avait du oublier de la fermer hier soir. Elle était de plus en plus distraite à mesure que la semaine s'écoulait... c'était étrange elle qui était d'ordinaire toujours si attentive.

En descendant l'escalier de son immeuble Bella entendit avec surprise de la musique, il était encore tôt pourtant, lequel de ses voisins prenait donc ainsi le risque de réveiller les autres? Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle musique... _La Danse des Cygnes_ résonnait dans la cage d'escalier, jouée par la voix unique d'un piano.

 _ **A très vite**_


End file.
